


Vlogmas

by Morethancupcake



Series: Tea and vetyver [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, YouTuber Castiel, mechanic!Dean, youtuber balthazar, youtuber sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean doesn't do romantic stuff. Not that he doesn't get it, because he honestly does. But it's just too foreign to him. "</p><p>Dean is living with Cas, and being in love with a youtuber is a challenge, especially when you're trying your best to be... well, romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vlogmas

**Author's Note:**

> day 24 : sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

Dean doesn't do romantic stuff. Not that he doesn't get it, because he honestly does. But it's just too foreign to him. 

Cas is a natural. Most of his work is poetic, and nice, and fills people with happy fuzzy feelings. When they're shooting outside and Dean is requested for help, many people stop to say how thankful they are for his videos, and how much they love him.

It used to be a very small Youtube channel, mostly Sam and Kevin geeking around, but then Castiel had started to film some things, then edit. Today he had a huge amount of followers (subscribers, as Sam always corrects him), and he's even paid to do stuff.

Dean doesn't get, most of the time, why someone like Castiel would want to be with him. He hates being on camera, he hates these hipster shits Sam and Cas just love, he hates people stopping them on the street, he hates the attention. Sam had apologized after accidentally outing them, shooting a video in their living room, and not noticing Castiel's laptop was open, with a picture of them on the background, and Dean had been pissed for days. Once, a group of teenage girls had asked if they could hold hands and kiss for pictures, screaming and giggling, and Dean had just been able to excuse himself before almost running away. Castiel had smiled all along, and then apologized to him for not being able to protect his privacy.

Yeah, Dean is great boyfriend material, that's for sure. He thinks Castiel would probably be happier with someone like Balthazar. The English guy was visiting for the holidays, and crashing on their couch. They were both doing this abomination called vlogmas, which consisted of producing a vlog a day. And most of the internet was now shipping "Calthazar". Dean had been fucking angry reading that, but again, it was better than reading about Sastiel. Hell no.

So yeah, Castiel spends his day filming artsy stuff, sometimes even records himself singing (Dean won't admit it, but these are his favorites). Castiel makes vegan cupcakes with Sam, films their trips back to Bobby's during summer, and showers people with love, laugh and acceptance.  
Dean works at the autoshop, comes back to see his place filled with cakes and christmas light, and tries to avoid the camera when Castiel is showing people what's in their fridge (seriously ? is that, like, a thing ?) when he is cooking.

But Dean is in love. He's been completely gone on the guy since forever, so, yeah. He has to try. 

He brings flowers, first, and put them in a nice vase next to Cas' working space. He's rewarded with kisses, and Castiel smiles non stop on camera while shooting next to them. He's reviewing books, and at the end of the video, one of the flowers is tucked behind his ear. Cute fucker.

He makes pancakes, in the morning, while everyone is still asleep, and he puts Cas' in a heart shaped plate he may or may not have bought just for that occasion. Balthazar almost strangles him because Dean is going to ruin the shoots if he doesn't stop moving things around. There's now a whole discussion on the comments section of Baz's vlog about Castiel's boyfriend, and his skills in the kitchen.

He makes a trip to Lush, and while trying to pretend he's not having the time of his life, he buys his weight in bath stuff, and when his boyfriend is back from a day shooting in the wild, he drags him to a steaming bathtub, puts him there with a computer ready to play love actually, and goes back to the kitchen to attack the growing pile of dirty laundry. The comments under that day's vlogs are all about Castiel's secret boyfriend, and shits gets real pretty fast when Balthazar informs them they're actually living together.

Dean goes to the pharmacy, when Castiel gets sick and Balthazar now staying at Gabe's for the rest of his trip. He gets him cough drops and aspirin, and then he stops at the Asian store Sam and Cas just love (and the lady at the cash desk recognizes him, so yeah, they just worship that place) and he gets him ginger tea, a whole choice of different korean dishes, and Hello Kitty candies. Castiel blinks several time when he wakes up to Dean's note on the coffee table, and later that night Dean learns there's now a "My boyfriend is an amazing human being HAUL" praising his name online. Gabriel and Balthazar tease him for days. 

Dean feels like he's getting the hang of it, now. He leaves love notes on his pillow when he has to go to work early and Cas is still sleeping. He stops at the bakery and buys a box full of mini cupcakes after his boyfriend snaps at him for nothing over the phone, and then calls back to apologize with a trembling voice. And then he watches straight into Cas' eyes, Cas who's still holding the camera, and smiles. "You're working really hard, you deserve it." When Castiel asks if Dean wants to be in the vlog, he just nods and keep reading his book. Castiel falls asleep on the couch after editing for hours, and Dean takes care of the upload before wrapping them in big plaids and falling asleep next to him. 

His last surprise doesn't go quite as planned. He gets stuck at work quite late, and after almost a hour stuck in traffic, he really doesn't feel like getting ready for the fancy restaurant and movie night. Castiel looks at him when he arrives, sees the bags under his eyes and the tension in his shoulders and he just takes care of things. When Dean is out of the shower, pizza is waiting for them, and Castiel has started a fire. He gets a massage while they watch Hannibal, and he is very grateful the camera is down when Castiel takes off his shirt and gets on the floor with him. 

They agree to keep Christmas between them, at least until the boys come over for the presents. They order the food at Ellen's and decide for a pj-sweater dresscode. Castiel insists on homemade truffles, and Dean is adamant about eggnog. They cuddle on the couch, and Dean is nice enough to accept a Harry Potter marathon, because Castiel is cute when he begs, and Dean is always feeling Christmas-y watching those stupid movies anyway. His boyfriend is drooling on his sweater long before Diggory's cruel end, and Dean extracts himself from his octopus hold to go and get the presents.

He had put a lot of efforts into this year's gifts. He's gone for the obvious, and got Cas a bunch of books and the new camera he wanted, but then... Well. Asking Sam's help had been a little embarassing, but again, no one could draw like his little brother. The thing was very cute. Dean was wearing his usual black beanie and his leather jacket. He was holding a balloon sporting a huge guinea pig (and yeah, aking Sam was a great idea, because he wouldn't have thought about that himself). Under, in Sam's beautiful handwritting, Dean was asking Cas to marry him. 

Not feeling as nervous as he was supposed to feel, Dean goes back to the couch, and wraps himself around the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

Cas' sobs wake him up in the morning.

They try to keep it a secret, but everyone spots Cas' new ring. Balthazar's vlog reaches a record of views, and people seem overjoyed with the idea of a Destiel wedding. Most of the comments are about Dean and what he is going to do to make this day even more romantic than this Christmas. Dean laughs in his cup when Sam asks about it, camera in hand.

Dean doesn't do romantic stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for Youtube AU ! 
> 
> Some ideas here are straight from the youtube community, and not at all from my imagination (Sam's mistake for example), but I thought it was a cute thing to imagine Castiel with a camera and a beanie, taking artsy pics of his food while Dean waits it's done before eating :)


End file.
